


Exposed

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2016) [13]
Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Gen, Humor, Jack's Porn Stash, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trey really needs to get a lock for his door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposed

“Heeeeeeey, Trey-Trey! Can you help me with my-?”  
  
“ _Cinque!_ ”  
  
A magazine went flying across the room, landing at Cinque’s feet as Trey whipped the blanket over himself.  
  
Cinque giggled, kneeling down to get the magazine. “Isn’t it a little early to be in bed? The sun hasn’t even gone down ye-” She stopped when she saw the cover of the magazine.  
  
Trey blanched.  
  
“What’s this?”  
  
“Nothing. Give it back.”  
  
“Why’s there a naked girl on the cover?”  
  
“Someone say ‘naked girl’?” Jack popped his head through the door over Cinque’s shoulder. When he saw what was in her hands, he broke out into a wide, sinister grin. “Du-uude, didn’t I tell you to keep that thing locked up?”  
  
Trey, mortified, was maneuvering desperately under the blanket whilst trying to keep it in place. “ _Shut up,_ Jack _._ Cinque, give that back.”  
  
But Cinque had already flipped open the magazine and was blinking curiously at the pictures featured inside.  
  
“Wow, those two boys are hugging each other _real_ tight.”  
  
“Cinque-”  
  
“Heeey, why’s that girl touching her-?”  
  
“Jack, do you want to give me a hand here?” Trey’s voice had taken on a slightly shrill quality to it.  
  
Jack’s mouth dropped open with faux shock. “Trey, for the love of the Crystal, that’s a little _forward_ , don’t you think? I mean, I’m not opposed, but least wait until we’re alone to proposition me-”  
  
“I mean _take the magazine away from Cinque!_ ”  
  
“Oh come on, Trey, she’s gotta learn about it some time!” Jack chortled. “Hey, Cinque, ask him what he uses it for.”  
  
“ _JACK!_ ”  
  
Trey had finally gotten his pants back on properly. He threw the blanket off, stomped over and whipped the magazine out of Cinque’s hands, his face beet-red.  
  
“Lighten up,” Jack chuckled. “It’s not the first time someone’s gotten caught choking their chicken with a porno magazine.”  
  
Cinque tilted her head to the side. “Is _that_ what porn is? Sice has magazines just like these, but she said that hers were for 'professional huggers'.”  
  
Jack snorted. Trey’s shoulders slumped.  
  
“Can you two please leave?” Jack might have made a joke about leaving Trey to finish what he started, but honestly, he probably wasn’t going to be getting it up anytime soon. Besides, he looked like he was about to cry.  
  
“Alright, alright,” Jack conceded, taking Cinque by the elbow and pulling her out the door. “Come on, Cinque- hey, do you remember where Sice keeps those magazines? I want to seen what-” he coughed, “ _professional hugging_ looks like.”  
  
Trey slammed the door behind them.  
  
-End

**Author's Note:**

> You know it’s actually canon that Jack has a porn stash. And that he shares it with the other boys. Not lyin’. http://aestalitz.tumblr.com/post/86603253659


End file.
